Not Yet
by airforcefiancee
Summary: What if Christian doesn't know that Ana is pregnant when him and Ana have issues and when she is shot by Jake Hyde ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, yes I'm back again in the FSOG fandom. Honestly seeing all your guys call for more after Shot Fired ended inspired me to publish more work.**

 **So let me know what you guys think of this new piece and leave plenty of comments below and let me know if you like this idea and if you have any ideas as to were the story should go!**

 **So with out further ado, here we go :)**

Ana's Pov

Today was the day, I told myself. Today was the day I was going to tell Christian I was pregnant. God I felt sick and I wasn't sure if i was from morning sickness or nerves. It was a sunny Saturday morning, I was making breakfast, while Christian slept in. He had been off lately, but I chalked it up to work stuff. As I danced around the kitchen, I pictured how I could tell him. Do I come right out and say it or do I do one of those thoughtful revels. I opened the fridge to get eggs, I turn to see Christian fully dressed, and wearing a look that honestly intimidated me.

"Hey everything ok?" I asked walking over to him placing my hand on his chest.

"Yea gotta go into work. I'll be home tonight." and after a quick peck on my forehead he was gone. Taking a deep sigh, I mumbled to myself.

"Hey babe, good morning, how are you, I'm pregnant." Deciding it wasn't cooking so much for one person, well no technically 2, I put everything away. Deciding on some oatmeal, I made some while I figured out what the hell I was going to do.

It was 2 am when Christian came home. And I was beyond relieved. He hadn't come home and hadn't called even though when I called his office at 7 to see if he was coming home for dinner they told me he already left.

"Where the hell have you been!?" I yelled, hands on my hips.

"Out." good god he was drunk. God I was furious. Here I was worried sick about him and growing a tiny person and there he was going out and getting wasted.

"I called you. Christian are you seriously drunk?!" I asked crossing my arms rage surging through me. He smirked and shrugged. Saying nothing I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bedroom.

"Are you mad at me?" he slurs, the smell of alcohol so thick I want to be sick.

"Yes." I say bluntly. I get him to our room and push him on the bed.

"O yeah you want this." he says in a way that makes me oddly uncomfortable.

"No, you smell of booze and I'm so mad I cant look at you." Wrestling his clothes off, I look to see that he has passed out. Thank god, I couldn't stand drunk Christian. Once his clothes are off, I throw a blanket on top of him and go to walk out when I decided I should be the bigger person and charge his phone. Plugging it in I see that he has a text for her, Mrs Robinson.

 _Was nice seeing you tonight, thanks for the drinks._

Okay now I was physically sick. Rushing to the bathroom, I emptied the contents of my stomach. I laid on the cool bathroom floor. What had happened? How did we go from a happily married couple to us barely talking. And how in in the hell could I tell him I was pregnant now?

 **Let me know what you guys think! I'm trying to set up the issues between Ana and Christian without Christian knowing Ana is pregnant just yet.**

 **Leave any comments, questions, or ideas in the comments below :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support! Yes, chapters will be longer chapter 1 was short just because I was writing quite late lol. Any other questions that were asked, I hope to answer (sort of) in this chapter. I intend on keeping the POV in Ana's court and then switching over to Christian later on. So with out further ado!**

I walk up to the guest bedroom. I was exhausted but like hell I was going to sleep. I paced and paced. My mind flooded as to what the hell would drive Christian to go and see that woman. To not come home to me his wife, instead he goes out and get drunk with a woman whose very name made my skin crawl. I thought the night we announced our engagement he saw her for who she really was, maybe I was wrong. I thought we were happy. Maybe I was just happy, maybe that woman was right. What if I didn't meet his needs? After all, how native was I to think I could change him? I laid on the bed and tried to remember what could have happened, what changed between us? But before I could think to much my exhaustion took over.

"ANA! ANA!" I awoke far to early, hearing my name being yelled. I knew it was Christian was looking for me, he was probably worried. But I was too tired, and still so lost as to what I wanted to say to him, what I wanted him to say to me. So I laid in bed. I heard him bust down my guest room door. I heard him take and exaggerated sigh, probably running his fingers through his hair. He still stunk of booze and I was still disgusted by it. I stopped the internal fighting and sat up and looked at him, not hiding the tears I was fighting.

"What are you doing here, I was scared to death?" He asked. Did he seriously just ask that? Was he that blind?

"Because," I said quietly because I was so upset if I spoke any louder I would start really crying "You left your office at 7, and didn't come home til 2am. You didn't call, you were drunk and then when I take you into the bedroom to undress you I see a text message saying that you were out with that woman." I say. His face was blank, and I let a few more tears loose. Saying nothing he sits on the bed, and the smell of alcohol was so damn strong. How much did he drink seriously?

"Ana." He says he strokes the back of my cheek, and for a moment I thought we were going to be okay. I felt at peace. Scooting over I hugged him and yes beneath the stench off alcohol, he still smelt like Christian he smelt like home.

"Wait," he says pulling back and I looked up into his eyes. "Why were you going though my phone?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I ,,,I wasn't" I stuttered slightly taken aback at his accusation.

"Well then how would you know about that message." He asked standing up. My blood boiled, he goes out and drinks with the one person I hate more then anything in the world.

"Because Christian, I was plugging in your phone trying to be a good fucking wife, and I see that shit. How dare you come in here and accuse me when you go out with that woman and not tell me or in that case return my calls or here's a novel idea actually come home to your wife instead of going out and getting drunk with a woman who you use to fuck." My pulse was racing, and I felt nausea coming on for sure. I could see the fury rise in him and I didn't care. I needed space, before I said something that I regretted.

"Get out of my room." I said quietly with my hands on my hips. I wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

"What." he snaps so coldly, that I shutter.

"I need to get dressed and I need space and I can't do that with you in here." I sigh, looking up at him I see him look lost and angry. He storms out of the room and slams the door so hard I wince. Once he is gone, I pull my hair back. And before I know it, I rush to the bathroom and throw up. Once I know I'm done I rush and get ready. Throwing on jeans and loose grey tee, I head down stairs. I find Christian in the living room, by the window. I decided to speak before he can.

"I love you. I would give any and everything I had to be with you. Yet here I stand, worried about what is happening to our marriage. I mean yesterday you ran out of here like you couldn't wait to get away from me. Then you don't answer when I call and your going out. Christian, whats going on? Am I not enough for you anymore?" I asked standing there waiting for an answer for what felt like an eternity. Christian turned to look at me and his gorgeous face was impassive. I hated him for that. We were in the middle of a serious problem in our marriage and there he stood blocking himself off from me. He stepped closer to me.

"Anastasia, are you seriously asking me what I think you're asking me? He asked cocking his brow. I nodded and he blurted out coldly "Then ask it." his tone made my next question much easier to say.

"Are you cheating on me?"

 **dun dun. Yea sorry about that but I have to have some cliffhanger and what better then this one? Again any question, comments, or even ideas feel free to leave in the comments below. Til next time (which should be soon don't worry I'm off the nest 2 days) love you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ana's Pov

Silence hung between us. My heart raced and Christian stared impassively at me. His face so blocked off I could read nothing. Stepping closer to me, I was sure that the tension was going to eat me alive.

"Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?" he asked almost in a pissed off. This only fed my hurt and anxiety.

"Please Christian just answer me. " I pleaded with him. Again silence fell. Just then I knew I couldn't stay here in this house with him, not until he started treating me like his wife. Crossing my arms, I left the room. Entering the bedroom, I locked the door behind and left stray tears fall. I needed to leave. I wasn't convinced he was cheating, I couldn't see him doing that. But the fact that he was keeping secrets, felt like a stab in the back. Going into the closet I grabbed a duffel bag and threw in some clothes and necessities. I heard the door knob to the bedroom turn and wiggle, then sounded like a fist bang on the door in frustration. I covered my mouth to avoid having him hear me cry. I didn't know were to go, but I knew to get away.

I enter the living room with my bag throw over my shoulder. Christian looked at me and his mask had lifted.

"You're leaving." he asked. As if shocked, what did he expect me to do?

"Yes." I said, keeping our interaction brief, if he was going to give me nothing he deserved the same.

"What happened to us." he asked. And I felt a stab in my heart.

"That's what I've been thinking all day." I said turning to walk out. As I hit the the button and wait for the elevator.

"I didn't cheat on you." Christian said standing behind me. I felt a small weight lift, but I think I had always knew in my heart that he hadn't cheated.

"Ok" I said.

"Ok, I told you, don't go." I felt so torn. I wanted to stay, to ignore everything in me telling me to go.

"I have to." I said turning to meet him. I wanted to hug him and I tell him about our little baby.

"Why ?" he said raking his hand thru his hair.

"Because your keeping secrets. There is something going on with you and until you start treating me like your wife and talking to me. I can't stay here and pretend like everything is fine. So till you decided you wanna talk to your wife, I'm leaving." I turned and got in the elevator. As the doors shut, Christians face was branded into my memory. Just then I felt so alone and lost and depressed. My marriage was falling apart to the only man I ever truly loved. Getting into my car I sat and thought and thought. I had no idea were to go. Pulling out into traffic, I just drove and drove. I decided on just getting a hotel room. I didn't wanna be an inconvenience and I was really kind of ashamed of my marital issues. As I pulled into the parking lot, I finally allowed myself to cry and cry. So there I sat in the parking lot of some random hotel. And I wondered what the fuck had happened to my life.

 **Hey guys I'm SO sorry that this chapter is short. I'm writing this after working all day but I couldn't keep leaving you guys with that cliffhanger.**

 **Please leave your comments below and I hoped you enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys before I get into Chapter 4, I just wanted to comment on some of the comments I got. First of all I wrote chapter 3 so last minute and I was so tired so that why it seems so abrupt and out of nowhere. Second, it never occurred to me that Ana is technically keeping a secret too, so I'm going to touch on that this chapter. And lastly I know that her leaving is abrupt and that not how most marriages work, but for the purpose of this story I kinda needed a way for Ana to move out, lol. So in this Chapter I'm just going to try and clean up the mess I made from Chapter 3. So without further ado here ya go!**

Ana's Pov

Taking a elevator up to my hotel room, I took shaky breaths. I kicked myself for leaving, I wanted to go back. I missed him so bad. I was loosing my mind. Exiting, I just kept looking over my shoulder. Getting into the room, I threw my stuff on the ground and jumped on the bed. What the hell had I done. I was so internally conflicted. I left because I was just mad. I was furious with Christian. He has been so distant and pissy. He went and saw that woman and left me. I loved Christian, I wanted to just sit and talk to him. I wanted to figure out what was wrong, to fix our marriage. I wanted so desperately to just tell Christian I was pregnant. It was killing me keeping it from him. Then it hit me, I was so angry with him for keeping a secret, yet here I was keeping one. O god what was I doing? I felt so sick ,shooting up I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach.

I tell myself I'm being to harsh and maybe I was coming to my sense and this all was just pregnancy hormones or maybe I was weak and needed him. Either way I just wanted my husband and to go home. Reaching for my purse and keys I rush out of the room. Waiting for the elevator, I fought the urge to just call Christian, no I had to show him that I had made a mistake that I wanted to work on us. The elevator doors opened and I stepped in. My hands were shaking. Pushing quickly thru the lobby, I entered the parking garage and walked towards my car. Just then I felt very uneasy.

"Hello Ana." Turning I see no other then, Jack Hyde. Before I could run or scream he places a cloth over my mouth. And no matter how hard I fight the darkness closes in on me.

Christians Pov

I paced my living room, and took another swig out of the liquor bottle. I lost her, I lost my wife and I have no one to blame but myself. I tried to reply it all back and figure out how it had all gone wrong. I remember that Saturday, I had woken up without Ana by my side and I had gotten that 911 call from my lawyer. I had spent the entire day, one of the business I had invest so much money and so much time in was getting slapped with a massive and I mean massive lawsuit. By the end of the day I needed a drink for sure. Stopping at a bar by my house I had decided I was going to just have 2 drinks and call it a night. When I walked into the bar, I got hit by yet another bomb. There sat Elena. I had sworn her off the day I heard how she talked to my wife and mother. At one point she meant something to me, now she is nothing. So there I sat at the complete separate edge of the bar and ignored her, and I drank and drank more then I should. When I went to pay my bill, the bartender informed me that she had been saying my drinks were on her all night. Figuring if she was that desperate,then it said more about her then about me and I was quite drunk. In all honesty I don't remember going home.

Waking up with a nasty nasty hangover, I realize that Ana was gone. Holy shit what happened? Did I do something? Did I say something? I switched from hangover to DEF-CON 1 . Calling her name over and over and over, I found her in the guest room. She was pissed about some message on my phone, I just didn't want to think about her or this massive lawsuit. I just wanted to be with her. She was just pissed, and I tried talking to her. But I was an asshole to her. I wanted her back, but when it comes to Elena all Ana see's is red and frankly I don't blame her. I wished I would have talked to her explained what was going on, instead of acting like a ass.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor said in a ton so stern that snapped me out of my alcohol buzz. "There is an emergency, its your wife sir."

 **So there it is hopefully I cleaned up the mess of why Christian was a ass and why Ana left! And please don't forget to leave a comment and let me know whatcha think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Christians Pov

Following quickly behind Taylor, my mind was in a panic. Taylor hadn't told me what was going on, and my mind was flooded with possibilities of what the hell was going on. Walking into his office, he shuts the door and my pulse quickened. Pushing a button a recording plays.

"Mr Grey," the voice says and my blood runs cold. The voice as that of Jake Hyde. Suddenly what might have happened becomes much clearer. "Funny how life's little oddities work out. You took my job and life away from me. So I took your stupid, filthy whore of a wife. Now I'm not a stupid man, I assume your going to want her back. So until the time I decide what I want, enjoy the photo. Say bye bye skank." Just then I heard Ana, as she whimpered.

"Christian, I'm sorry. Please!" Then the recording cuts out. Looking down, Taylor slide over a photo. Picking it up I see it Ana, he face looks like its been hit. Her t-shirt and jeans torn as if she has been in a struggle. My fury raged and my heart broke seeing her that way. Taking deeps breathes to compose myself from punching a hole in every square inch of the house.

"What are we going to do?" I asked thru gritted teeth. Silence fell, looking at Taylor I felt helpless. My wife, my goddamn wife was taken and hurt and here I stood not knowing what the fuck to do. Just then tears fell, not of hurt or scared feelings. No these where tears of angry pure blind rage. Turning I punch a hole in the wall and, I scream. Taylor comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. Once again I turned to Taylor.

"What are we going to do?" I asked once more gritting my teeth, clenching my fists with white knuckle force.

Ana's Pov

I wake up to the jolt of my hair being pulled. My hair is being pulled as I'm being dragged. The ground is gravel and my clothes being torn, yet I don't care. Just then I'm thrown against a cement wall. Looking up my eyes meet with that of Mr Jack Hyde. My pulse quickens and out of an odd defense mechanism, I wrap my arms around my stomach. Looking up with tears in my eyes I pleaded.

"Please, Jack. Please." He smirks then and starts to punch me. Over and over and over, I feel my eye begin to swell. Once he stops everything blurs together. I remember waking up, and hearing Jack talking. I think he is on the phone with Christian. Jack turns to me.

"Say bye bye skank."

"Christian I'm sorry please." silence feel. O god is he seriously that pissed at me? What if he is done? Just then I begin to realize, I could and probably might die here. Christian isn't going to save me. If he won't who will? Looking down my leg hurts so badly, I doubt I could escape.

Laying down on the cool gravel, I spit out some blood. I lay there and just begin to come to terms with the fact that I'm not going to make it out of this.

 **Well there ya go. And just to address some comments no this is not a sexual assault story or a miscarriage story. None of my stories will ever be without fair warning just because I know for a lot of people these are touchy subjects. Dont forget to comment below and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's Pov.

Laying on the gravel ground, I look around. It looks like some random building, which helps me none. Assessing my injuries, I note there are no bruises on my stomach which came as a massive relief. That was the only bright spot, though. I probably have some broken ribs and my shoulder hurt and my one leg was in so much pain that I was convinced it too was broken. I watching Jake he was drinking straight out of the liquor bottle. Just looking him turned my very stomach. What was I going to do?

Just then Jake turned and shot me a greasy grin. Rising to his feet he strutted his way towards me.

"Well, well, well. Now we can get started." again chills race through my body. Sitting up, Jake grabbed me by my throat and I tried to scream, yet nothing came out. Slapping his hands and face, fighting to keep conscious. Yet soon the darkness set in and I blacked out.

Christians Pov

Taylor and I were busting ass trying to figure out how to get Ana back. We had contacted the police and they were trying but I needed as many people as possible. Just then Officer Perkins enters.

"You guys need to see this," he says cold and distant. Not needing to question I let him insert the USB and up pop a video. It was shaky but the visual was clear. Ana laid there looking unconscious and I saw the red marks around her neck. Not knowing what the hell had happened I listened.

"Mr Grey, I have decided that in exchange for your wife here. That I want 10 million dollars. You have 45 minutes or else no more wifey." Just then I watch him kick Ana and she jolts to consciousness with a scream of pain. My audible shock was heard. Turning to Officer Perkins I saw the blank expression on the officer's face.

"Hype also left a meetup address. We have a team forming now to ambush the location. Mr. Grey, we will get your wife back." I nodded appreciatively. Seeing her so beat up was killing me inside.

"Sir, you alright?" Taylor asked. He seldom blurred the line between work and personal and right now I could tell I was talking to Jason the man, not Taylor the badass. While this was new and unusual, I appreciated it.

"Honestly, no. I need her Taylor. She is everything to me and if something happened to her. It will kill me. Seeing her on that tape and that photo is killing me. I feel so goddam useless ! The worst part is she left cause we were fighting. I was being a dick because of that stupid lawsuit. I came home drunk and she was upset and of just saying sorry, I was a dick again. If I wasn't such a damn jackass she wouldn't be in this situation."

"You can't blame yourself for this Christian. Hyde must have had this in the works for a while. He was going to take Ana regardless." Taylor said. Saying nothing we both just sat there soaking in the heaviness of the whole situation.

Just then Officer Perkins enters the room.

"Guys we are rolling out."

So there ya go. And to address the comments yes I know chapters are short, I try to make them as long as I can but, I typically write them after work so I'm usually exhausted! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Ana Pov

Waking up I was aware that it was night. I was painfully hungry and sore. Looking around I saw Jack sitting at a table, and he is eating a sandwich watching me.

"You sick son of a bitch." I said trying to pull myself up and sitting against the brick wall. He smirked and took another bite. He smirked and I wished I could punch him in his smug face. "Why? What the fuck do you want?" I asked grabbing my side as a pain shot thru me.

"Ana, come on baby I thought you'd figure it out by now." god him calling me _baby_ made me sick. "Your pathetic husband took my job. So I'm taking everything from him. Now I have his filthy whore, and soon I'll get what I want." just then he grabs my face, and I try to fight it but he is stronger then I would have thought. He pushes me onto the ground and begins the pushing and kicking again. God the pain is awful. I scream and cry out unable to contain myself.

This was hell. I was convinced that this was the living definition of hell. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to just sleep to tune out the world and sleep but I couldn't. After talking to Jack, I feared that if I did fall asleep, he would rape me. I was so beaten up I had no idea if I had lost the baby. The mere thought of losing the baby left me a the edge of a full-blown panic attack. I tried to come to terms that maybe I had lost the pregnancy. The rage I felt for not only Jack but, at myself. I should have never left Christian. I should have fought Jack more. Tears streamed down my face. The tears were of pure anger and heartbreak. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside. Jack was sleeping, so it wasn't him. I wanted to scream for help but if no one came, Jack would wake up and hit me. So I prayed that maybe it was help. Laying there fighting to breath, unaware of the life status of my baby, I prayed that I would be rescued from this hell.

Christian Pov

I stepped in the back of the detective SUV. Taylor sat beside me. There was nothing he could do but the fact that he was here helped. My mind running through a list of worse case scenarios. What had happened to Ana? How bad was she hurt? What if there was serious damage done? Dear God, what if that sick son of a bitch raped her?! God I felt sick. I wanted to kill him. I wanted Ana back. I just wanted this all to be over. God all the stupid shit from early, being an asshole to her. I wish I could take it back. I imagined what we would be doing if I hadn' been such a jackass.

We'd probably be home, just her and I. I imagine her perfect face and kind smile. God, I missed her.

Just then the car stopped, and I looked. We were in a very shitty part of town. The building looked definitely abandoned. The agent driving our SUV turned to us.

"Stay here," he says in a tone that I know meant business. But I didn't give a shit, I got out anyway even though Taylor tried to stop me. Standing I watched the other 4 SUV pull in. They all huddled together. Then a SWAT truck rolled in. At this point I didn't give a damn weither the president of the United States showed up, I just wanted my wife. After much standinf around the SWAT team began to get into place. My heart raced and I hoped that my wife was alright.


End file.
